legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto: Beta Episode 35
Naruto: Beta Episode 35 Sayona: Are you sure we're going to die? Tayuya: Don't mock me! (she pulls out her flute) Sayona (seeing the flute): I feel like I've seen that flute before, but I don't know where. Intuzuka: I'm sure you'll remember, but we have to deal with this. Sayona: No, you go on ahead. I'll fight her off. Intuzuka: Okay, but be careful. Sayona: I will. Intuzuka continues to pursue Sasuke and Naruto. Tayuya (thinking): I know this woman from somewhere. I just don't know where. I need to focus right now. (she starts playing her flute with a huge amount of skill, attacking Sayona, which dodges everything) Sayona (thinking): I need to know this young lady's name. Tayuya: So, you haven't been hit yet, huh? Sayona: I need to know your name. Tayuya: Why? Sayona: I can't explain it, but please tell me. I am going to die here after all. Tayuya: You're right. My name is Tayuya. Sayona (surprised, thinking): No, this can't be...it's just....no. Tayuya: You look shocked, did I say something to upset you? Sayona: You know, I gave my first daughter a flute just like yours. It was when she was just two years old. Tayuya (thinking): What? This makes no sense. (out loud) Okay, I'll humor you. What is the story? Sayona: When I was 13, I was raped by a sound ninja. I consider it the worst day of my life, but I came to love my first daughter. I made a metal flute using several techniques. I gave it to her before I had to leave. Tayuya: I follow you. So, what happened next? Sayona: I had to have someone adopt her, because of my responsibilities of a Shinobi. I've regretted that day since. Tayuya: Where is this going? Sayona: My first daughter's name was Tayuya. Tayuya: What? That can't be right. Are you implying that I'm your daughter? Sayona: Look at your flute. Is there an engraving? Tayuya: Yea, but can you tell me what it says? Sayona: It says: To my lovely daughter Tayuya, may you fill the world with musical joy. Tayuya (surprised) You're right. It has no initials or signing on it or anything. Sayona: I didn't expect to have you adopted when I made it, so I never put my name on there. Tayuya: I...I don't know what to say. Sayona: After all these years, I've found you. Tayuya: I went through hell with Orochimaru. How can I forgive you for that? Sayona: I don't expect you to understand. I'm just asking that you forgive me. Tayuya: I...I guess I want to forgive you, so I will. Sayona teleports next to Tayuya and embraces her, crying. Tayuya (crying): Dammit, why do I have to cry? Crying makes me feel weak. (she hugs Sayona tightly) Sayona: Crying is also a sign that you're human. If you'll allow me, I want to be your mother. Tayuya: I would like that. Sayona: Do you want to help us get Sasuke and Naruto back? Tayuya: Yes, I'll aid you. Sayona: Let's go. The two give chase to Sasuke and Naruto, seeing them at the final valley. Tayuya: There they are. It looks like they're going to fight. Sayona: Let's go help them. Tayuya: I'm right with you. Intuzuka: You two are a team now? Sayona: I'll explain later. Intuzuka: Right, we have to stop this fight. Sayona: Whenever you're ready. To be continued...